


peeling back your red hood

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dark, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Being an Asshole, F/F, Humiliation, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Snow White doesn’t deserve you</i>, Regina thought, curving her fingers again.  <i>Your kindness makes me sick</i>.  Regina wanted to suck that kindness and sweetness right out of Ruby, bruise her to the marrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peeling back your red hood

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Ruby - reputation. This takes place during the first curse in Storybrooke and Regina is _not nice at all_.

Regina thought of the way Ruby looked at Mary Margaret, the kinship in her eyes, the wholesomeness beating away in her red heart, and crooked her fingers deeper into Ruby’s cunt.

Ruby startled, body arching up off the bed, a gasp caught in her throat.  “Oh, god… _Regina_.”  Her voice was fucked-out, scorched raw after her first orgasm on Regina’s tongue, but Regina knew there was more in her.  “Are you sure…are you sure you don’t want me to…”

Regina grinned and leaned down over Ruby, fingers stilled inside her.  “This is about _you_ , gorgeous.  I want to make you scream for it.”  She almost said _howl_ but caught herself.

Ruby relaxed into the sheets again, body warm and loose around Regina, open to her touches and kisses.  It was hard getting her into bed—Regina underestimated her; thought she would be easy to tease and seduce, but Ruby had always been a sheltered girl.  Regina had to work for it.

 _Snow White doesn’t deserve you_ , Regina thought, curving her fingers again.  _Your kindness makes me sick_.  Regina wanted to suck that kindness and sweetness right out of her, bruise her to the marrow.  “You know what, Ruby?”

Ruby hummed to show she was listening, still twisting on Regina’s hand.

Regina pressed her lips beneath Ruby’s ear, voice low and hot.  “You have the worst reputation in Storybrooke.  You’re the town slut.”

Ruby’s body froze on the bed, and Regina smiled and thought of melting snow.


End file.
